O Professor De História
by Mary Taishou
Summary: Rin Nakumura é uma colegial inteligente e madura, uma garota muito bonita e simpática, mas apenas uma humana e uma de minhas alunas pensava ele. Sesshoumaru Taisho, um homem frio e orgulhoso, que só pensa em dinheiro, e alem disso meu professor de história, pensava ela... Continuação no Prólogo!
1. Chapter 1

_Rin Nakumura é uma colegial inteligente e madura, uma garota muito bonita e simpática, mas apenas uma humana e uma de minhas alunas pensava ele. Sesshoumaru Taisho, um homem frio e orgulhoso, que só pensa em dinheiro, e alem disso meu professor de história, pensava ela..._  
_Rin é transferida de sua escola na Inglaterra pra uma nova escola no Japão, onde faz novas amizades e descobre o amor, mas um amor mal visto na sociedade, e muito difícil de se conquistar pois alem de seu professor, também é um Yokai, um Yokai, frio e orgulhoso, que só liga pro dinheiro. Mas o amor destrói barreiras, assim pensava a menina, Rin estava disposta a conquistar aquele Yokai, custasse o que custar!_


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa/Ohayo/Konnbawa minna-san! Sou nova nesse site sabe? E vim postar aki minhas fic's! Espero que gostem!

* * *

Era mais uma manhã agitada em Tóquio, Rin Nakamura ainda dormia tranqüilamente quando o celular despertou, a acordando assustada _"Merda_" murmurou a garota. Rin era uma garota de 18 anos, alta e com um belo físico, tinha cabelos negros lisos e longos que batiam no quadril e seus olhos eram castanhos. A garota se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho quente, voltou pro quarto enrolada na toalha e pegou o uniforme, hoje era o primeiro dia dela na escola nova, seu uniforme era uma saia azul que ficava um palmo e três dedos acima do joelho, uma blusa social branca muito justa com um blazer azul por cima, tinha meias três quartos pretas com uma sapatinha preta, mas Rin não gostava das meias então não as pos. Ela se vestiu pegou a mochila e desceu até a cozinha, Rin morava sozinha, pois tinha perdido os pais quando tinha 15 anos, e por isso foi emancipada pelas autoridades. Tomou o café da manhã e se dirigiu a garagem do prédio onde morava e pegou seu carro. Rin estava cursando o ensino médio, estava no 3º ano, ela chegou na escola e todos ficaram vendo a novata sair do carro, ela não se incomodou com o fato de ter muitos olhares pra ela, já estava quase acostumada isso sempre acontecia. Rin foi até a secretária da escola com todo mundo a olhando, chegou lá e viu um homem conversando com a atendente, ele usava uma blusa social branca, uma calça social preta e sapatos sociais também pretos, ele tinha longos cabelos pratas, olhos âmbares, marcas púrpuras no rosto e mão, e a marca de uma meia lua na testa, ela deduziu que ele era um Yokai, já que era normal achá-los aqui no Japão, mas o que a surpreendeu foi à beleza que ele tinha, ele era muito lindo. Ela ficou o fitando por um tempo até que ele a olhou com dúvida, eles se encaram por um tempo e depois ela desviou o olhar e encarou a atendente, que não gostou do jeito que eles se olharam.

- Ahn, oi com licença, sou Rin Nakamura, sou a aluna nova transferida da Inglaterra.

- A sim, a neta da diretora Kaede certo?Sou Kira, você quer seus horários né?

- Sim – Kira entregou os horários a Rin – obrigado senhorita Kira.

- De nada.

- Tchau – falou pros dois, Kira acenou com a cabeça pra ela, mas o Yokai nem respondeu, apenas voltou a falar com Kira.

Rin caminhou pelos corredores da escola, olhou no papelzinho dos horários e viu que sua primeira aula era história, caminhou por um tempo e achou a sala, quando adentrou o local, muitos olhares se viraram pra ela, que ficou sem graça e foi pro fundo. Quando sentou uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos azuis se virou pra ela.

- Oi, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi – disse ela estendendo a mão pra Rin – você é a aluna que veio da Inglaterra né?

- Sou eu sim – disse Rin apertando a mão de Kagome – sou Rin Nakamura.

- Eai gostou da escola?

- Sim, parece ser uma ótima escola.

- É sim, e pelo o que eu sei, quem vai dar aula hoje é o professor substituto que falaram que é super lindo.

- Ah,

- Olá jovens – disse um homem entrando na sala, Rin virou pra ver quem era e congelou, era ele, era o cara lindo que ela tinha visto na secretária – meu nome é Sesshoumaru Taisho, sou o professor substituto de história – ele olhou pra Rin, como se tivesse a percebido ali apenas agora, sua feição foi de surpresa – então, vamos a apresentações, vou perguntar fileira por fileira o nome e a idade de vocês e...

- Desculpe o atraso – disse um cara entrando na sala, ele tinha cabelos pratas olhos âmbares e um par de orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, ele olhou pro professor e bufou – é você o professor de história?Que saco!

- Inuyasha logo no primeiro dia de aula? Sente-se, por favor!

- Esta bem, maninho.

- Inuyasha!

Todos estavam olhando o professor, brigar com o outro aluno que se chamava Inuyasha, esse caminhou até o fundo e se sentou na frente da Kagome, que corou na hora.

- Bom, voltando ao que eu estava falando, vocês vão se apresentar com o nome e idade, e depois me falarem qual é a matéria favorita de vocês e qual é a faculdade que querem fazer, certo? – todos murmuraram um "SIM" e ele continuou – então vamos lá, você – disse ele apontando pra uma garota loira – nome, idade e enfim.

- Fernanda Takahashi, 18 anos, gosto de física e quero fazer astrologia.

Ele acenou com a cabeça e continuou até que chegou na vez da Rin falar, essa por sua vez respirou fundo e disse:

- Rin Nakamura, tenho 18 anos, adoro biologia e quero fazer faculdade de Biologia Marinha.

Ele apontou pra Kagome e essa disse.

- Kagome Higurashi, 17 anos, gosto de Artes, e pretendo fazer faculdade de estilista – ele assentiu e olhou por Inuyasha.

- Você não quer que faça isso né?

- Todos fizeram o mesmo, você também fará.

Ele bufou, e olhou pro Sesshoumaru que o encarava com um olhar severo, ele sorriu e disse.

- Sou Inuyasha Taisho, sim sou irmão dele – falou apontando pro Sesshoumaru – tenho 18 anos, minha matéria favorita é Literatura Japonesa, e pretendo fazer faculdade de psicologia.

Sesshoumaru assentiu e continuou com a apresentação, depois que todos os alunos se apresentaram, ele começou a aula, Rin olhava pra frente, mas não conseguia prestar atenção na aula, ela estava mais interessada na beleza de Sesshoumaru, ele era lindo, pra ela era uma tortura ter um professor bonito assim, ela era apenas uma aluna, e ele era um professor que deveria ser casado ou comprometido. Rin estava viajando em seus pensamentos com o professor de história, quando recebeu um bilhetinho, ela olhou em volta e não soube de quem era o bilhete, então o abriu e lá estava escrito _"Você gostou dele né?Ele não é casado nem nada, se você quiser eu te ajudo com ele, só que você terá que me ajudar com a sua amiguinha que fica atrás de mim, é Kagome o nome dela não é?"_ Rin olhou pro Inuyasha, que lhe mandou um sorriso de canto, depois olhou pra Kagome que prestava atenção na aula, e depois pro professor _"Será que tenho chance com ele?"_ Pensou a morena. Rin então respondeu o bilhetinho do Inuyasha _"Você deve ter sérios problemas, ele é o professor de história, é bem mais velho que eu com certeza, ele não vai querer nada com uma colegial como eu, e se você quiser eu te ajudo sim com a Kagome, ela ficou de boca aberta quando você entrou, te achou muito bonito, acho que não terei problemas em te ajudar"_ ela mandou o bilhetinho pro Inuyasha que leu e segurou a risada pra não rir, ele respondeu o bilhetinho e entregou a Rin mais uma vez _"Não me faça rir, ele não é muito velho, só tem uns 230 anos Yokais, que equivalem a 23 anos humanos, e mudando de assunto, espero receber a sua ajuda mesmo!"_ Rin iria responder, quando o sinal tocou, todos se levantaram e saíram, Kagome saiu da sala e esperou por Rin do lado de fora. Rin estava guardando suas coisas, ela se levantou e foi rumo a porta quando o professor a chamou:

- Srta. Nakamura!

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

- Percebi sua conversa por papel com meu irmão baka – disse Sesshoumaru com sua feição séria, e fria - e se a Srta. Não quiser ser prejudicada por ele, aconselho-te a não dar trela para aquele baka.

- Hai Sesshoumaru-sama.

Ele assentiu sério, Rin se virou e saiu da sala, encontrou com Kagome ficaram conversando até a próxima aula, mas ela não prestava atenção no que a mais nova amiga dizia, ela estava perdida nos pensamentos onde só tinha espaço pra uma pessoa, ela não entendia como um ser tão belo, era tão frio, gélido e sério.

* * *

Sesshoumaru estava pensando naquela colegial, ele não entendia como uma simples humana podia o fazer se sentir tão estranho, quando ele a viu na secretaria nem acreditou que aquela poderia ser a neta da velha Kaede, ela estava com o uniforme, mas o uniforme da escola nunca tinha ficado tão provocante em uma pessoa antes, a saia não estava tão curta, mas mesmo assim estava curta, a blusa social branca estava com uns botões abertos, mostrando o começo dos seios,e a blusa estava agarrada ao corpo, o blazer estava bem justo, mostrando todas as curvas da garota, ele se sentiu excitado com aquela cena, e agradeceu a Deus por a garota ter saído de lá rapidamente, mas viu que seu sossego tinha acabado quando entrou na sala de aula e a viu conversando com uma garota, _"O que ela faz aqui?Logo minha primeira aula do dia, e vou ter que ser atormentado por essa tentação_" E ainda pra piorar tudo, o irmão mais novo dele entra na sala e com toda a certeza do mundo sentiu o cheiro da excitação do irmão mais velho. Durante toda a aula ele prestou atenção na aluna, Rin Nakamura era o nome dela, ele percebeu seu irmão conversando através de papéis com ela,_ "Com certeza ele a está cantando"_ pensou o professor, Sesshoumaru não soube o porque, mas não gostou de ver o irmão mais novo conversando com aquela colegial, tanto que tratou de chamar a atenção da garota sobre Inuyasha, a avisando que poderia ser prejudicada se desse trela para aquele baka. Sesshoumaru estava pensando quando um pensamento impuro em relação à garota passou pela sua cabeça, ele sentiu seu membro enrijecer e ficou nervoso. _"Mas que porra é esse?Tenho que fazer alguma coisa em relação a ela imediatamente, se não vou fazer uma loucura"_ Disse pra si mesmo em pensamento _"Mas primeiro, tenho que saciar meu desejo"_ ele pegou o celular e discou um número, logo a voz irritante de uma mulher falou.

_- Alô!_

- Kagura?

_- Oi meu amor_

- Kagura, você esta livre esta noite?

- _Hai meu_ _amor_

- Então vá a minha casa hoje as 17:00 horas em ponto não se atrase.

- _Esta_ _bem_ _meu_ _Yokai!_

Sesshoumaru desligou o celular e bufou, não gostava de Kagura, mas era com ela que ele estava saído ultimamente, era ela que o saciava quando ele estava excitado, então era com ela que ele ia saciar esse desejo, mesmo se na hora estivesse pensando na colegial.

* * *

Rin, não tirava aquele professor da cabeça, ele era muito bonito e chamava muito atenção, ela tinha percebido os olhares que umas garotas mandavam pra ele, mas ele nem ligava. Rin e Kagome estavam conversando no pátio da escola, já era o intervalo e Kagome quis passar o tempo com Rin, Kagome estava comentando sobre os alunos novos quando ela falou do Inuyasha e seus olhos brilharam, Rin percebeu e viu a chance de ajudar ele ali.

- Kagome, você quer ficar com o Inuyasha?

- E-e eu a-acho que si-sim – disse a menina gaguejando e corando – po-por que a per-pergunta?

- Porque ele também quer ficar com você!

- O QUE?

- Exatamente, ele me pediu que o ajudasse com você.

- Ai Meu Deus, aquele gatinho afim de mim?

- Aham – disse Rin sorrindo – ele esta afim de você, só que achou que eu estou afim do irmão dele e...

Na hora Rin sentiu que alguém tinha passado a mão na bunda dela, e sem pensar duas vezes se virou e logo meteu o tapa na cara do moleque tarado e viu um garoto branco, com um rabo de cavalo pequeno de olhos azuis escuros no chão com a mão do lado onde levou o tapa.

- Nossa moça, essa doeu.

- Quem mandou passar a mão na minha bunda hein?

- Ai, ai Miroku você não mudou nada né? – falou Kagome com um olhar severo – onde a Sango ta nessas horas?

- O que, que tem eu? – disse Sango aparecendo do lado da Kagome, ai ela viu o Miroku no chão com a marca de uma mão no rosto – O QUE VOCE FEZ DESSA VEZ MIROKU?

- Nada não Sangozinha, não foi nada.

- Ele passou a mão na minha bunda – disse Rin indignada – e eu bati nele.

- Sango, você precisa dar um jeito no seu namorado – disse Kagome – ele esta muito saidinho.

- É ex-namorado agora Kagome, EX-NAMORADO!

- Não Sangozinha – disse ele se levantando e pegando na mão da Sango – me perdoe Sangozinha, eu só tenho olhos pra você, e pra mais ninguém.

- Miroku, é bom você sair da minha frente, antes que eu arrebente com a sua cara.

Miroku saiu de lá e Sango foi falar com Rin e Kagome.

- Oi sou Sango, me desculpe pelo meu namorado ele é tarado de mais.

- Sou Rin, e já passou.

- Rin, você é a aluna que veio da Inglaterra não é?

- Sim, sou mesma, mas como você sabia disso?

- A escola inteira já sabia que você ia vim pra cá, cara você veio da Inglaterra.

- A entendi.

- Sango, você já viu o professor substituto de história?

- Não, ainda não o vi.

- Sango, Sango ele é L-I-N-D-O, sem falar no irmão mais novo dele que esta afim de mim.

- Qual é o nome do professor?

- Sesshoumaru Taisho.

- MEU DEUS, O SESSHOUMARU TA DANDO AULA AQUI?

- É por que o espanto Sango?

- O irmão dele Inuyasha é o melhor amigo do Miroku.

- É o Inuyasha que esta afim da Kagome – disse Rin sorrindo – nossa Ka que coincidência.

- Nem fale.

* * *

Inuyasha estava sentado conversando com uns caras que ele conhecia quando o celular tocou, ele olhou e bufou, pediu licença pros garotos e se afastou um pouco.

- Fala Kikyo! – disse ele desanimado.

- _Nossa_ _amor_ _que_ _mal_ _humor_ _é_ _esse_?

- Não é nada não.

- _Então, a Kagura falou que vai sair com seu irmão hoje à noite, e nos chamou pra sair também, vamos?_

- Sabe Kikyo hoje não vai da pra mim não – disse ele fingindo decepção, quando na verdade estava rindo – hoje não estou bem – mentiu ele – qualquer outro dia a gente sai esta bem?

- _Ah esta bem meu amor, então depois a gente se fala, beijinhos tchau!_

- Tchau!

Ele desligou o celular e riu _"Baka"_ murmurou ele, "_Como_ _uma_ _garota_ _pode_ _ser_ _tão_ _baka_" pensava ele, ele odiava mesmo a namorada, só começou a namorar ela porque estava cansado de ficar solteiro, mas sempre a traia com garotas mais interessantes, garotas que não ligavam só pro dinheiro ou maquiagem, como sua "namorada" fazia, ele literalmente ainda a suportava porque o irmão o ameaçou a contar pro Chichiue deles que foi ele que pegou o carro escondido e o bateu, se não já tinha terminado com ela fazia tempo. Inuyasha encontrou seu melhor amigo Miroku com uma cara de triste e com a marca de uma mão no rosto.

- Hei Miroku, o que há?

- Eu passei a mão na bunda de uma amiga da Sangozinha e ela terminou comigo.

- Que amiga?

- A que veio da Inglaterra.

- Não mecha com ela, o Sesshoumaru esta afim dela.

- Ele esta aqui?

- Aham ta dando aula de história, ele se sentiu atraído por ela.

- Mas ele não é mais velho?Pelo o que eu sei ele tem 230 anos, não é?

- 230 anos Yokais, que equivalem a 23 anos humanos, e ela tem 18, resumindo, ele não é tão velho assim pra ela.

- Ah, mas e a Kagura como fica?

- Aquela vadia é pro Sesshoumaru o mesmo que a Kikyo é pra mim, só sexo.

Eles riram e continuaram conversando, até que tocou o sinal e eles voltaram pras salas de aula, ele avistou Kagome sentada na mesma mesa, viu Rin que murmurou um _"Vai"_ pra ele e direcionou a cabeça pra Kagome, ele sorriu maroto e caminhou até a morena de olhos azuis. Chegou do lado dela e começou a puxar assunto.

- Hei, seu nome é Kagome certo?

- Hai– disse a garota corando – e você é o Inuyasha irmão do Sesshoumaru-sama né?

- Exato, então você quer sair hoje comigo?

* * *

Eai o que vcs acharam? Mt chata? Legal? ótima? Pf comentem!

Kissus!


End file.
